War of the Centuries
by whitelightning170
Summary: this is my first fanfic. it starts out a little slow so be patient. Link's a player and has to save hyrule from yet another unknown, evil threat. please review!
1. Chapter 1

War of the Centuries

Link was lying down, leaning against a blooming tree in one of the few little islands on Lake Hylia. He had his trusty fishing pole dug into the ground just enough so it could stay up on its own. So far, Link had failed to catch anything. Link gazed into the amber waters with Navi buzzing over his head. "I don't know why you like to fish so much," the tiny fairy said "it seems so boring." "Yeah, well I like to fish because it's so relaxing," Link replied.

"What do you mean it helps you relax? You haven't done anything worthwhile since Ganandorf was sealed! And that was 7 flippin years ago!"

"Are you trying to say something, Navi?"

"Yes in fact I am! You are nothing but a lazy slob. You haven't changed since the first day I met you."

"Gimme a break! Last I checked, you didn't vanquish Ganon when he had the Triforce!"

"Hyrule wouldn't be here if I hadn't helped you!"

The two companions argued until the sky turned a deep red as the sun was setting. Link reeled in his line and noticed that the worm wasn't on the hook.

'Oh well' Link thought. He crossed the bridge that led to the main part of the lake and whistled to Epona, who was grazing nearby. She trotted over to him and Link leaped on and made his way back home in the kokiri forest.

It was way past noon when Link finally got back home and Navi had fallen asleep inside of his hat. He quickly undressed and jumped into his small straw bed. That night, Link had a horrible nightmare. He dreamt that there was a giant fire, swallowing all of Hyrule. And then there was Zelda. She was running towards Link shouting something he could not understand. Link ran out to meet the princess, but giant flames engulfed her. Soon, he watched the kokiri forest slowly being burnt down and the giant Deku Tree saying "why Link? Why did you let this happen?" then it too was swallowed by the fire. Link looked around him to find all of his kokiri friends scrambling around trying to escape the deadly flames. Then, he spotted Mido laughing and dancing around, jeering at the frightened kokiri. Link rushed over to Mido, wanting to punch his face in when he noticed he had shrunk to the size of Navi. Mido laughed in Link's face and brushed him away with a swipe of his giant hand.

Link suddenly awoke. He jerked up, sweating and gasping for breath when he noticed a horrid smell coming from outside his house. Link got up and pulled back the curtain that served as a door to find flames destroying the forest. The kokiri were already trying to put out the fire, but their efforts were futile. Link spotted Saria casting water spells on all the trees that were on fire but the flames were spreading faster then she could put them out. Suddenly, a dark, cloaked figure leaped out and fired a spell at Saria. The spell hit her in the back, sending her flat on her face. Saria did not get up. Quickly, Link grabbed his sword and rushed toward Saria's attacker. The hooded person backed away from Link as he came closer, then soon ran full sprint away from the village. Link gave chase. He dodged through trees and undergrowth and went very deep into the woods to find the mysterious person hunched over, resting on his knees and taking deep breaths. At the sight of Link, the person conducted a spell. Link rushed forward, his sword closing in on the hooded hoodwinker(lol) when suddenly, the person thrust out his arms as a blue orb splashed onto Link's chest. The spell caster then got up and vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a frozen Link, trapped in a miniature iceberg.

Well, how was that chapter? i know it wasnt very long but i'll try to make the next one longer. Please review and criticize. The only way for me to get better is for you guys to tell me what's wrong and what's right. I'll update when I have 3 good reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link's Awakening

For 5 days, Link was trapped in ice. Link stayed dormant until on the 5th day he finally thawed out completely. Then, Saria searched throughout the forest for him, not knowing that he was out cold in the middle of no where. Soon she found him and with the help of her magical abilities, took him to her house for him to rest.

Link stirred in his sleep. He had the same nightmare that he had 5 days earlier. Once again, he was swatted away by Mido. Finally he awoke, with Saria at his side holding a tray of stale biscuits and milk from Lon Lon Ranch. "'bout time you woke up!" Saria said while ringing her arms around Link's neck "I was so worried about you! What happened?"

"S-Saria, you're …..Choking…..me!" Link managed to gasp.

"Oh, sorry. I was just so worried about you. I didn't see you when I was putting out the fire so I just assumed you were helping out somewhere else. But then I saw you about a mile away from here. You lazy bum! Why weren't you helping out with the fire?"

"Well, I was about to, but then that cloaked person jumped you and I went after him"

"Oh…. That's so sweet; I can't believe you would risk the safety of the forest for me. What happened next?"

"Then, I was about to drive my sword through his gut, but then he used a freezing spell on me. Then I woke up here being strangled by a certain someone."

"I'm sorry; I didn't know I hurt you"

Link glared at her.

"Ha ha ha. You know I don't get hurt easily"

"Whatever. Anyway, you should eat your breakfast. You haven't eaten for a while."

Saria then bent down and lightly kissed Link on the cheek. Link blushed as Saria walked out of the room. Soon, he was done eating breakfast and slipped on his tunic and went outside to view the damage of the Kokiri Forest. The damage wasn't bad, but Link didn't expect the forest to suffer so badly. The ground was still blackened and ashes blew wildly every time the wind picked up. Also, the tree's trunks were scorched around the middle part of the trunk. Some of the trees were even burnt to the ground as well as a few people's homes. Already, the kokiri were working together to help rebuild the fallen houses. Link climbed down the ladder that lead to Saria's porch and onto the ground to help out with the reconstruction. Mido sat on top of a fallen tree and gave orders. He hardly ever got up, but when he did, he started ordering people around that were trying to avoid Mido's self proclaimed 'throne' (fallen tree in which he sat on a lot). By the end of the day, many homes were finally reconstructed, leaving only a few left to work on tomorrow.

In the late of night, Link and Saria secretly slipped away from the village. They talked as they walked. Their conversation consisted of what it was like to be a Sage and the popular Hero of Time. Saria strayed closer to Link as they walked, and flirted from time to time. Finally, the pair stopped in front of the remains of the Great Deku Tree. They then climbed onto one of the lower branches that still remained on the ancient tree.

"You know what?" Link said. "What?" Saria replied.

"We've been friends for a long time now"

"Yeah"

"It seems like yesterday when you and I would round up most of the village and play a huge game of hide and seek. I remembered how we always forced Mido to be 'it'. Then the Great Deku Tree would let us hide on its tallest branches. I wish the Deku Tree was still here…… there were too many casualties during Ganandorf's conquest"

Saria sat there in silence.

"But at least I still have you"

Saria's and Link's eyes met. Slowly, Link leaned toward her. Then, they kissed.

How was that chapter? Please review. When I get some reviews I'll continue on with the story. Or maybe I won't.lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Day After Yesterday

Link slept in the next day after having a romantic night out with Saria (I don't really feel like describing the romance. lol) Link finally woke up when a particular fairy started to buzz around his head yelling "Link! Get up! It's already way past breakfast!"

"whoop-dee-do," Link said groggily and went back to sleep.

"Link! There's a fire! You'd better get up before you're burnt to death!"

At this Link sat up with a jolt. Grabbing his sword from his side, he quickly ran outside to find the culprit of the new fire. Link ripped open his curtain to find everything peaceful and quiet with Kokiri randomly walking around. Navi giggled behind Link. He spun around and yelled "don't do that to me! I thought there was really a fire out there!"

"But it woke you up didn't it? Anyway, you got a letter from a Hyrulian guard that came by earlier. By the looks and smell of it, it's from Zelda"

"What do you mean by the smell of it?"

Navi grabbed the letter and carried it over to Link.

"Smell it and you'll find out"

Link took the letter and sniffed at it. Indeed, it had a sweet aroma wafting from it. Zelda must have sprayed it with her personal perfume. Finally, Link opened the letter it said:

Dear Link,

Please, you must help me. There are fires springing up every where in the land of Hyrule. The Hylian guards have of yet failed to find the culprit. Please Link, help me find this evil person and stop him once and for all. I fear that whoever is doing this is going to try to burn down the castle. So far, the culprit has burnt down 3 farms, part of the castle wall, Kakariko Village, and part of the Gerudo Fortress. I beg of you Link, come save Hyrule before it is destroyed by the raging fires.

Best Wishes

Zelda

P.S.- If you except this quest, please report to the castle were I can debrief you.

Link reread the letter a few times. So fires were springing up everywhere? Sounds like Hero Time! 'Perhaps the person who started the fire here in the forest has started fires in other places too.' Link thought.

Link then equipped himself with the necessary tools he would need for this mission. He strapped on his own homemade sword made of iron and had the Triforce encrypted on it, his Hylian shield, a bow and a quiver full of arrows, and a few bombs. Then, Link stepped outside and called to Epona who was lazily grazing behind Link's home but came to his call. Link saddled her and leaped on to her back. He rode over to Saria's house to say his goodbyes, but she wasn't there. Link went inside, took a piece of parchment, wrote a brief note, and stuck it on Saria's wall. With that, he left to go to the Hyrulian Castle.

Link quickly made his way through the plains separating the 3 races (do the Gerudos and Kokiri count as a race?) Then, he sped through the gates of Hyrule and up to the castle entrance where the guards let Link in just at the sight of him. Link dismounted Epona and left her by the guards out front. He then set out to find Zelda in the maze of pearly white hallways. Finally, after a long trek through the castle walls he found Zelda's room. He knocked before entering. Zelda opened the door and permitted Link to enter. "I'm so glad you came! I've missed you so much! I haven't seen you in months!" Zelda exclaimed, ringing her arms around Link's neck. Before Link could even utter his greetings, Zelda continued "we have important work ahead of us"

"You mean about the fires, don't you?" Link asked.

"Yes. If we don't stop this soon, then fires will rage freely across the kingdom of Hyrule."

"Do you know who's causing all this destruction?"

"no. but that is why you are here. I want you to find out who this person is and eliminate him"

"when do I start?"

"As soon as you want"

Somewhere, in the ruins of Ganon's once mighty castle, a stranger approached his former leader and friend. Ganon sat in his seal that the Sages and Link put on him, restless. Suddenly, a hooded figure walked toward the purple, spherical cage that Ganon was trapped in. The stranger came closer and knelt in front of Ganon. "your liege," the person said "I have come with good news. I have prepared a small group to aid me in your release. By tomorrow afternoon, you will be free to reign of Hyrule once again."

"good, Raven, you are a valuable instrument for my cause. For that, I am grateful. And should you destroy this seal that I am imprisoned in I shall reward you greatly. I will not question you on how you will release me, but just do it quickly."

"Yes my liege" the person called Raven said. He then got up and left Ganon to ponder his follower's motives.

"I wonder how Raven will free me…….."Ganon wondered.

Well how was that chapter? Please review me and criticize me as much as possible. I haven't fixed all of the problems in my first 2 chapters so if you see anything wrong with this chapter its probably because I haven't been ale to fix it yet. Things will get more exciting in the next chapter. I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Man Called Raven

Link silently gazed at the street below from his rooftop perch, scanning for any signs of a fire or the culprit behind it. He silently leaped on top of another roof and landed with the softness of a cat and looked around the town market again. Link continued to patrol from the rooftops when suddenly he smelled a stench wafting in the wind. He looked around and spotted smoke coming from the western part of the town market. Link sprinted and leaped from rooftop to rooftop as the stench grew stronger and stronger until he could barely stand it. Soon, Link was standing on a roof next to the Temple of Time. Their was a fire inside the Temple of Time! Quickly, Link unsheathed his sword and donned his shield and jumped off the roof he was standing on. As soon as he landed, Link darted inside the temple, ignoring the smoke emitting from it. He heard voices inside. One voice had a menacing air to it and a commanding tone. The other 5 were of grunts and squeaks. Since Link couldn't see his enemies, he used Farore's Wind to rid the air of this annoying smoke. The smoke instantly vanished leaving behind a smoldering pile of ruin behind the pedestal with the three spiritual stones. Also behind the pedestal, were 2 Moblins, a giant boar looking creature with a 6 foot spear, 2 Octorocks, a Stalchild, and the hooded man named Raven. But what concerned Link the most was the pile of rubble they were standing near. They had broken through the door leading to the Master Sword! Link gave a valiant war cry and charged his enemies. "Stall him! Do not let him reach the sword!" Raven cried as he sprinted off towards the Master Sword. Link quickly killed the Octorocks with little resistance. Next, he continued onto the Moblins. They fought pretty well, but Link used Din's fire and turned the 2 Moblins and the Stalchild into smoldering ashes. Then, the giant boar charged at him. Link sidestepped at the last second, but the boar swung his spear around and slammed the side of the spear into Link's gut. The force of the blow sent Link tumbling to the other side of the room. Instinctively, Link pulled out his bow and a single arrow. He slowly took aim and shot the creature right in the eye as it got ready to charge him again.

Link quickly sprinted towards the Master Sword. Just as Raven was reaching the pedestal, the 7 Sages appeared in a haze of purple smoke. They were all casting spells at Raven when he suddenly shot a spell in all directions, sending the Sages flying into the wall and Link flat on his backside.

Link tried to get up, but a boot was brought down on his chest with the Master Sword glinting in his face. "Finally, my master is free again!" The hooded man said.

"Who…….who are you?" Link gasped as the air was being squeezed out of him.

"You can just call me Raven"

Then, Raven disappeared in swirling smoke, leaving Link gasping for breath on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ganon's New Army

Link rushed over to where the Sages were lying unconscious. He ran to Zelda's side and checked her pulse, which was a little weak. Afraid to pick her up and accidentally hurt her, Link set off in the direction of the castle.

Once he was inside, Link traveled through the vast hallways in search of Impa. After opening many doors and running through countless corridors, Link finally accidentally ran head first into the Sheikah while turning a corner. Link fell flat on his butt while Impa stood there like a fly had just tried to tackle her. She silently helped Link up and started to walk away without word when Link said "Wait! Impa! Zelda's hurt!" At this Impa swiftly turned around and asked "Where is she?"

"She's in the Temple of Time with the rest of the Sages"

In a flash of silver light, Impa vanished, leaving Link to randomly search for the nearest maid to show him to the infirmary.

Back in the Castle in which Ganon used to rein, the former ruler of Hyrule paced around joyously and impatiently as he awaited his servant's return. After a while, Raven finally came to the ruins of the evil castle and bowed down in front of his leader. "My liege, I have brought you the Master Sword" Raven said. "You have done well, Raven. You have proved yourself to be a valuable companion" Ganon said as he took the Master Sword from his servant "and as I promised, you will be rewarded greatly for your services to me. But, we have more important things at hand. Have you gathered the rest of my followers like I ordered?"

"Yes my lord, I have searched high and low for them. Most were easy to find, but others, didn't want to side with you just yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I tried to recruit the Gerudo's. But some wanted to stay and govern themselves while others wanted to side by you. As of now, there is a small civil war in the Gerudo Fortress. Hopefully, our side will win. And also, many packs of Wolfos, Lizalfos, Octorocks, Stalfos, and a few Dodongos have joined us."

"This is all good news, but I don't think that just those few will be able to win this war. I must create more monsters to aid us. Leave me now, so I can create monsters in peace, for it takes a great deal of concentration to create as many monsters as I will be doing soon."

"Yes, my liege." Raven said as he bowed again and warped some where else.

Ganondorf sat cross legged on the ashy remains of his former castle. He closed his eyes and mustered every ounce of magic he had in him and created monsters of all kinds; he made new ones, old ones, and combinations to create the ultimate monsters to aid him in his conquest of Hyrule.

In Hyrule Castle's infirmary, Link enjoyed flirting with the pretty nurses that came to check on him every few minutes. He especially liked the one with the curly blonde hair that always brought him his food. One time, when the blonde nurse purposely dropped something and bent over, Link reached over and gave her a little pinch on the romp. He had to stop when Zelda, who was lying beside him, had finally woken up. Link preceded to tell Zelda all about what happened at the Temple of Time and who the man was who started the fire. He mostly exaggerated on the parts where he was fighting the evil creatures. "So what do we do now?" Link asked "Ganondorf is probably already free again and plotting against us" Zelda was silent for a moment. Finally she answered "I don't know." Then, she stared at the ceiling, her eyes glazed over in thought.

In a small makeshift camp, about 2 hundred monsters waited; restless. But, somewhere in the distance, a large cloud of dust was rising as the former ruler of Hyrule lead his new army to the small encampment his trusty warriors had made. Soon, Ganondorf would start his grand conquest and reign over Hyrule once again.

Will Ganondorf finally rule over Hyrule permanently? Can Link stop this new threat? And can Link defeat another threat that will eventually happen in another chapter? (Spoiler) Anyway, how was that chapter? I didn't like the last part but it was the only thing I could think of at the time. Please review me.


End file.
